Disney Villians: The Next Generation
by AmberKendsLacy
Summary: Just as time moves on for the hero, such is the same for the villain. But, will their pasts reflect on their children? Villains probably a bit OOC I own nothin but my OCs
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mali mumbled in her sleep as the sunlight crept into her dark room and shone on her closed eyelids.

Sighing she opens her eyes and sits up, her long black hair covering her face.

Regina stretched and looks around her room, the sleep in her eyes blurring her vision as she made her way to the bathroom. Her room was often best described by her friends as Gothic and dark, with its black walls, cupboard, desk and bed.

Sometimes at night when it got really dark, Regina was almost sure that her room would disappear, that she would be taken somewhere else, far away from her home, but in the morning, it would be the same room, in the same house, living the same life until she graduated.

Regina's bathroom wasn't much different in colour and style, not that she hated black, on the contrary it was her favorite colour, she just often found herself wishing for a change of pace.

Regina paused for a moment, taking in her reflection in the mirror. Regina had never really focused on her looks, and this morning was no exception.

Her long black hair that reached below her shoulders was now a knotty mess, her light green skin had turned a paler colour overnight, her yellow eyes still squinting as she continued to wipe the sleep from her eyes, all in all she had slept terribly, again.

Regina was classified with severe insomnia three years ago. And honestly, it has been nothing but hell for her. The doctors would continuously test her and bring her countless pills just so that she could sleep; Regina often wondered why they didn't just knock her out...

The tired teen shook her head, clearing her thoughts, took her pills and got ready for school.

* * *

Regina made her way down the steps into the kitchen where one of her parent's many minions/pig/rat things was making breakfast. She nodded tiredly at the minion/pig/rat thing in acknowledgement and sat at the table.

Yawning, Regina slowly dug into her cereal, making sure not to make a mess while she looked over her time table for the day. "Having a bad morning daughter?"

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin as her father came up from behind her. Regina's father was a busy man, which Regina often found strange since he ran his own business at home, at least that's what he told his daughter, and was often too busy for her, or anybody else for that matter, which probably answers the question on why Regina didn't have any siblings. (**A/N ohhhh snap!)** Her father was a tall man whose appearance would command respect (and fear) from others, his hair was always slicked back and he always wore a suit, why Regina wasn't sure.

"No father, just a bit tired." She answered quietly, but trying not to mumble, while doing her best to look him in the eye. "Good we wouldn't want our only daughter to fall behind now would we?" Said a voice as her mother walked down the stairs.

Regina's mother was also too busy to see her daughter, a reason that she never confided in Regina, not that Regina would ever ask, what her parents did was their business, and sometimes she would just wished they trusted her more. Her mother was also tall but not as much as her husband, Regina's green skin and yellow eyes were inherited by her mother, her hair from her father. And yet she couldn't shake the feeling most days that she wasn't anything like them.

Regina shook her head "No mother. I have to go, or I'll be late." She said slipping her bag over shoulders.

Her mother looked her over. "Are you sure you want to go out like that?"

Regina looked down at her clothes, a normal black T-shirt, grey skinny jeans and black leather shoes. "What's wrong with my clothes mother?" Regina asked as politely as she could, though inside she felt insulted. Her mother shook her head "Nothing dear, I was just wondering, did you take your pills?" Regina nodded and walked to the front door, her parents following.

Regina's father walked her to the gates of their home, which is a longer walk than you would believe, and said they're goodbyes.

After their daughter left her mother walked over to her husband, when they were sure they couldn't hear her, the parents turned to each other.

"Why where you worried about her clothes?" the father asked curiously to his partner.

The woman looked away "I wasn't worried, I was just curious." The man smiled and held his partner close. "She grows up fast doesn't she?" the woman said, breaking the momentary silence between them.

"She's only 16 my dear, she still has a way to go and someday she will be a magnificent queen of evil, a rule that will even go on par with yours, my mistress." The man said as the couple walked back to the house, hand in hand.

* * *

Blake Clayton woke to the familiar sound of something breaking downstairs. He quickly checked the time on his alarm and quickly got up and ready for school, today was football practice so he had to get their early, which was a problem since he was already running late. Blake ran into his bathroom and looked at his reflection, ran a hand through his hair and nodded in approval.

He was a very good looking guy, at least he was in his opinion, with his short black hair and green eyes he might look like an average 16 yr old but he was often told that it was his personality that people were apparently drawn to.

He changed into his familiar red Football jersey and black jeans. Grabbed his football bag and ran down the stairs. Blake entered the kitchen and ducked as a nearby plate hit the wall. "Morning mum, dad." He said tiredly, knowing full well that they couldn't hear him over their dispute over the oven, the car, whatever it was they continuously fought over.

Blake quickly ate his breakfast, an apple and a granola bar if you really want to know, put on his black sneakers and waited at the front door for his sister. After twenty minutes Blake walked back upstairs and knocked on sister's door. "Vic I've got football practise today and you said you'd drive me!" He yelled knocking harder.

The door opened to reveal his 17 yr old sister Victoria. She was wearing her usual cheerleading outfit and red sneakers. She glared at him then gestured down stairs. "Are they done?" she asked tiredly as she put her long brown hair in a ponytail. Blake shrugged and waited for his sister to follow him downstairs.

"We're going now!" she called to her parents who were still yelling at each other but their mother had apparently stopped throwing stuff. Blake shrugged at her, it was an improvement right? She frowned but said nothing as they walked out the door and to her small car.

It used to bother Blake when his parents fought like this but after a few years he was used to it. Victoria however was still upset over it, when it got really bad, which was a usual occurrence, they use to go to the park or something for a while and hang out.

But after a while Blake and his sister started breaking away from each other, Blake wasn't sure why, maybe it was because the fighting had gotten worse of the fact that he was growing tired of caring about it.

Either way, his sister better drive faster or he was going to be off the football team.

* * *

Regina continued to walk to the school, her mind focusing on the potions homework that she meant to do on the weekend but was interrupted by...

"Hey Reggie!" _Speak of the devil..._ Regina thought as she waited for her friend to catch up with her. "Hey Kath." Regina said tiredly as Katherine walked up to her.

Katherine Hook was a tall skinny girl, with black hair that stopped at her lower back, just like Regina's, except it was darker than hers and had a would often flow in the wind when she walked, a trait that often annoyed Regina as her hair would just flutter.

Katherine's eyes however, were probably the most interesting feature on her, as they turned crimson red when she was angry, and blue when she was calm, the only physical trait that she picked up from her father. The rest of her appearance came from her mother.

Katherine was wearing her usual white button up shirt, black bootleg jeans and red converses. Her bag slung over her shoulder and her ever so familiar smirk on her face.

"So what do we have first?" Katherine said as she and Regina walked closer to the school. "Potions." Her friend replied tiredly, rubbing her eyes with her light green hands. Katherine rose her eyebrows at her friend "Can't sleep?" Regina said nothing but nodded her head; she was too tired to answer.

Katherine sighed, running a hand through her hair; Regina was a really bright student but if she didn't get enough sleep she would sometimes falls asleep in the middle of a test. Sometimes it got as far as her sleeping in the middle of lunch break.

Needless to say, it worried Katherine a lot, since they weren't in all of their classes together.

Katherine looked over at Regina "Why doesn't the doctor's just put you out?" she said before yawning, she too had a bad night.

Regina looked at her funny "You don't think I've considered that? But apparently Medical experts don't see that putting me to sleep with gas is as good as stuffing me with useless pills and..."

"What if, I don't know, you ask them to put you to sleep?" Katherine said quickly, interrupting her friend for what felt like the hundredth time "I mean, you seriously can't keep doing this to yourself, you fell asleep at lunch break yesterday remember?" Regina shook her head "I'll be fine, soon the doctor's will find a decent medication that works, and everything will go back to normal." Katherine nodded and let the conversation go as the school gates drawed closer.

The Disney Villain's Private College was probably the only school in the country especially crafted for those with an evil mind. The school was well known for its strict rules against all do gooding! And it's well rated salad bar.

The girls walked through the large iron gates into the large hall. The school, incidentally, was also well known for showing off in every possible way, so they're main hall was really something to admire, with its stain glass windows and stone carved pillars, many exchange students that arrived at the college would often be found staring up at the hall's ceiling in sheer wonder. Much to the amusement of the other students.

But if you had been here as long as the girl's had been then you would have walked straight passed it, which is what they did.

The bell rang for the first class as the girls took out their books from their lockers and made their way to potions class.

* * *

"Aqua Maledicto?"

"Here."

Aqua called out tiredly to the teacher as he signed off the class. Aqua looked at her reflection through the window and sighed as she saw the bags under her beautiful green eye's, making them look more tired and stressed than usual. Her olive skin was paler, her brown hair swept up in a hasty ponytail to help her think. All these flaws that could easily be fixed...

Aqua shook her head and grudgingly focused on the ongoing lesson. Aqua had always felt that maths was the worst class she had ever taken, not only was she alone but she didn't understand a bit of it, the teacher didn't really help either.

There was a rumor going around school recently about her teacher Mr Sykes, that he used to be a loan shark and moved here to escape the authorities, but Aqua always thought that they were just rumors made up by the people that he failed in Algebra.

She looked at her watch, Twenty minutes left until break.

Aqua sighed in annoyance and attempted to sit back in her seat and relax.

Then she felt the familiar rising feeling in the back of her throat, and quickly asked to be excused.

Aqua walked slowly out of the classroom until she was sure she was out of sight, then ran as fast as she could to the nearest toilets, her heart pounding as the sick feeling grew with every step, Aqua slammed the bathroom door open and made it just in time.

Aqua slowly pulled herself to her feet and flushed the toilet, after a few moments she left the toilet stall stumbling as the sick feeling continued to spread across her stomach, which was considerably empty. Aqua walked over to the sink and looked at her reflection in the broken mirror.

She looked a bit rumpled and pale, but otherwise okay. Lucky that no one was around this time, Aqua really wasn't in the mood for a lecture or any of that self help nonsense. She quickly smoothed down her tight black t shirt and short grey skirt. Her dark purple boots luckily showed no signs of what had occurred.

Sighing in relief Aqua quickly took her breath mints and left the bathroom, walking slowly back to her dreaded class.

She wanted to be beautiful. And Aqua Maledicto always got what she wanted.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Review if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Answers to questions!**

**Daydreamer747: I might, but if you have any suggestions that would really help!**

**Steve: All of them, I just haven't mentioned them yet...**

**Anyways.. On to the story!**

* * *

Rachel McLeach always got what she wanted.

And what she wanted was a certain footballer named Blake Clayton.

Rachel looked on from the netball courts as the football team started their training. She quickly pulled out her hand mirror from her pocket and checked herself over, even though she knew she was perfect.

Her flaming red hair was set in curls just for this day, her green eyes more pronounced with mascara and eyeliner. She smiled at mirror then placed it back in her pocket.

Today was the day she would ask him out, Rachel could already feel her legs turning to jelly but managed to get a hold of herself as she waited for the practice to be over.

Moments later, the coach signaled the end of practice, the players sighing in relief as they made their way towards the showers. Blake however, stayed behind and sat on a nearby seat. An action that he would later regret.

Rachel hobbled over to where her 'prince' sat, on the black heels that she had borrowed from her mother (by borrowed I mean stole.) As she got closer she noticed the other football players growing interest in her. Winking at the other players, Rachel sat down next Blake and waited for him to notice her. After a while it seemed that he was ignoring her so she cleared her throat.

Blake nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to see...

The weirdest thing he'll probably ever see in his life. Rachel McLeach, a girl that often got on people's nerves due to her nonstop talking and over done makeup, sitting right next to him, smiling like her face would fall apart if she stopped. Blake sat there for a few seconds before finally coming up with something.

"Ummm...hi?" He said uncertainly, and was frightened to see her smile grow wider and more... toothy. "Hi Blake, I saw you practicing over here and I thought I would come over and talk to you." Blake flinched at her high voice, another aspect of her being that people just wanted to stab her for, then he realised that he was supposed to continue the already nauseating conversation.

"Really?" He said in what he hoped was a really convincing confident voice. Rachel nodded enthusiastically and looked at him as if she was expecting something. Blake felt completely lost, what did she want him to say?

"What do you want to talk about?" he said quickly, hoping to god that this conversation would end faster if he did. Rachel cocked her head in mock thought then jumped up, (Or the best that you can, considering the two inch heels she was wearing.) and spoke rather loudly, further embarrassing the poor football player in front of his already sniggering team.

"I know! How about the upcoming dance, are you going with anyone?" Blake sat there, on the side bench of the football field, completely at a loss on what to say, she wanted to go with him? What should he do? Tell the truth and say that he didn't want to go, especially with her or lie and say he was going with someone else? Either way she was not going to be happy.

Let's just say that in the future, Blake Clayton was not proud of what happened next.

"I'm going with Aqua Maledicto."

* * *

**(A/N:Just want you to know, while I'm writing this character's story arc there's going to be a lot of religious mentions and I want you to know that I don't mean any offense by them, okay?, let's continue...)**

David Frollo sat in the ancient library in silence reading his favorite book, the holy bible. David always found that whenever he had a problem with the sinful idiotic daemons that surrounded him, the bible was always there to convince him that he was better than them.

So there David sat at during his study time, like he did every other day of the week, his dark blue eyes soaking up all the knowledge he could from the old pages.

His father would be quite proud of him, of that David was sure, even though his father had said on more than one occasion that he apparently came from sinful acts that his father held within him in great repentance, of course, god had forgiven him, his father was a holy man and one unholy act could easily be overlooked by the life time of good servitude of our lord and savior. At least that was what David had been told.

Now that he thought about it, David didn't really remember much of his mother, since she left when he was too young to remember, the only thing that he had been told about her by his father was that he looked sort of like her.

David rubbed the back of his head, his hand brushing over the brown curls on his head, and sighed.

Other than that he wasn't really told much at all.

David would never admit it to anyone (or could thanks to his father's influence.), but he really wanted to meet his mother in person, he wanted to know what she was like, ever since he was small he felt as if a part of him was missing and since he was close to graduation he guessed he was old enough to find out.

His mind made up David did something that he had never done before; he cut his reading time short and looked up his student file on a nearby computer.

He was going to find her, whether his father liked it or not.

* * *

Regina looked away from the board to glare at Katherine who had been throwing paper balls at her for the last ten minutes. 'What' she whispered at her friend, who pointed at one of the discarded balls of paper, Regina unraveled the paper and read the message _'Have you heard the news?'_ Regina shook her head at her friend who threw another ball.

Regina hissed in annoyance and quickly read it '_there's a dance at the end of term, wanna go?' _Regina shrugged and was about to answer back, when the bell rang for break. Regina quickly followed her friend out the door and spoke. "I dunno, it really depends on what I'm doing at the time." Katherine nodded and the pair walked into the cafeteria.

Now as I said before, this college was well known for its salad bar, the only problem was; only the teachers were allowed to eat from it, leaving the kids to eat from the cafeteria that was never given enough money. Today's special was what looked like a dead skunk, but no one was gonna try and find out.

But don't fret people, the girls have learned from experience and brought their own lunch. The girls sat at their table and ate quietly, often talking about their classes and life problems, as one does at that age.

Katherine looked up from her sandwich and kicked Regina from under the table. "Ow! What?" Her friend replied angrily as Katherine pointed behind her.

"Don't look now but here comes Mr Cool." She announced quietly and returned to her sandwich. Regina groaned and rubbed her temples. Why couldn't the ridiculous fool just leave her alone?

The then Bane of Regina's existence, otherwise known as Zagreus swaggered in what he probably thought was a suggestive way over to their table and sat unceremoniously next to Regina, leaning his elbow on the table. "Hey there Reggie, like the tired look you've been going for, sexy."

Regina said nothing but pulled her Potions textbook from her bag, ignoring him completely. Unfortunately Zagreus was not known for taking a hint "Oh, come on Reggie just talk to me babe." He grinned turning her head to look at him "Let me hear that beautiful voice you have." Regina glared "Go away." and returned to her book.

Zagreus shrugged at Katherine, who was giving him a heated glare, her eyes flashing with a hint of crimson red, and walked back to his table.

After a short period of silence Regina spoke "You'd think a god would know when to quit." Katherine sniggered "Yes but god's have forever to wait don't they?" Regina hummed in agreement and continued eating her lunch.

Regina didn't understand why Zagreus was so determined to annoy her. With his gold wavy hair and god like appearance, he had the choice of any girl in this school and yet, he always seemed to want the one girl in the whole school who didn't want to be near him with a five foot pole.

Plus he was a god; it wasn't as if she was going to live forever, so why bother? Why not go out with another god? It just didn't make sense to her.

Luckily the school bell rang, dragging Regina out of her thoughts. She looked over at Katherine "What do you have now?" Regina asked while putting away her Potions book. Katherine moaned "Sport with Mr Shan Yu." Regina laughed and taunted her poor friend "Yeah and Rachel McLeach!" Katherine groaned and picked up her bag.

"Don't remind me, what do you have?" Regina stopped laughing and frowned "Magic with Madam Mim." Now it was Katherine's turn to laugh "With Mim? Your better of learning pick up lines from Mister Cool than that disaster!" Regina sniffed and said good bye to her friend, her thoughts once again turning to a certain infuriating flame god.

* * *

All things considered Sport wasn't as bad as Katherine had originally thought. Instead of criticizing every one's ability to throw a ball into a hoop, Rachel was talking smack about some girl named Aqua Maledicto and that she's apparently older than 'him', whoever he was, Katherine felt sorry for him already.

Katherine took the ball from a nearby kid and scored. No one on the team noticed. Typical.

The game was going incredibly slow, since no one was good at it except for Katherine, but then again no one was going to pass her the ball. Katherine eventually decided to stand at the side of the court, tired of helping a hopeless cause. It was all going well, until a football somehow managed to smack her in the back of the head. "Ow!" she yelled angrily and turned to see the helpless offender.

Blake knew he was dead when he saw the girls look on her face when he came over to get his team's ball. As he got closer he started to see why the guys were too scared to get near her, as beautiful as she was, upset her and you lose a limb.

Katherine picked up the ball and shoved it in Blake's arms, "Throw it at me again and I'll castrate you." And with that Katherine walked away, her eyes still burning with red anger.

sighing in relief the handsome footballer turned to walk back to his team "Hey Blake!"

Blake froze and turned back to see Rachel running at him, pushing past Katherine, who yelled at her. Blake made a snap decision at that moment and ran for his life.

Rachel walked back to her whispering team blushing and giggled "He's just playing hard to get." Katherine shook her head in disbelief, her eyes back to their usual ocean blue as she continued watching the game.

* * *

**Bit short...probs make the next chapter longer...**

**Anyways, this is real important sorry that I didn't mention it earlier but...**

**Maledicto=Water Curse**

**And**

**Regina Mali= Queen of evil **

**Both are in Latin.**

**Please review if you can, flames used for Poptarts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua Maledicto was perfect. Or at least that's what Shado Facilier thought.

Shado had been in all of Aqua's classes since junior year, but she never noticed him. Not that Shado minded of course, he was used to being ignored, whether it was by his parents or his classmates, people just didn't seem to well...see him. He just wished she would notice him, just once.

And so Shado would sit behind Aqua as he did in every class, and do as much as he could for her to just look in his direction. As you can tell, the other attempts so far have lead to undesired results.

This time however, would be a success. Their assignment in their English class was to write and recite a poem on something that was happening in their life at the moment. Shado knew how stupid he would look, pouring his heart out in an English assignment of all things. That's why it was agreed between him and his teacher that the poem would be read in Anonymous pretenses.

Shado sat quietly at the back of class, he must have looked relatively calm in his white T-shirt, black skinny jeans, grey hoodie and black sneakers, but inside he was a jittering mess of anxiety.

What if she didn't know it was for her? What if she laughed? What if she knew it was from him? What should he do?

Shado looked up at their English teacher, Mr Balthazar as he slammed his briefcase onto his desk, silencing the rowdy class. He sniffed in obvious distain as he pulled the poem assignments from the briefcase and held them up to his class. Silence reigned for a few seconds until he spoke.

"Amazing, you'd figure with the time you waste on phones and other technological junk, you'd be able to at least write a limerick. But no, most of you can't even be bothered to spell the word Poem properly."

The class looked away in embarrassment, but the teacher continued, he was known to enjoy every moment he could to make a student's life that much harder. "Only three of you, three out of Twenty students managed to write a simple poem that actually rhymed and made sense!"

Mr Balthazar sighed and handed back the assignments, but left three assignments in his hand, a cruel smirk crossing his face. "All those who don't have their assignments do not have to recite them in front of the class, the rest of you; we begin tomorrow, now onto the homework I left you last week..."

Shado was pretty sure he felt his heart stop. He didn't have his assignment.

* * *

David growled in annoyance as the computer showed another fault. He'd checked everything, his student report, his christening certificate even his birth certificate. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Not even a mention of his mother.

Eventually David turned off the computer, he knew now that if he wanted to know the where abouts of his mother he'd have to ask his father. Something he wasn't looking forward to.

Fortunately since he was a senior, the day would end early for him and soon David found himself walking the familiar path to his house.

David kicked the small stones in front of him as he walked. And he was sure he could already feel the crushing hopelessness rise in his chest as his house came into view. It's now or never.

David walked through the door and found his father in their small lounge room reading The Holy Book on the small leather sofa; he soon turned and greeted his son.

"How has your day been my son?" David answered in the only manner he knew, hatred. "It was horrible as usual father, surrounded by the weak and the sinful, though; thankfully I found my solace in the library, as I do every day."

His father nodded in what appeared to be pity "I am glad you found solace my son." And returned to his book.

David would usually then go upstairs and do his homework, but today, as much as he felt that he should just go with the daily routine he needed to know about his mother.

"Father..." David stuttered, he was always like this when he went off his schedule, but he had to know. "Father, could you t...tell...me where ...where umm..."

David's father looked up at his distressed son in curiosity "Where what, my son?" David calmed his breathing and tried his question again.

"Do you know where my biological mother is?"

David was absolutely certain that he had never found silence as terrifying as he did now.

* * *

Regina hated her Magic teacher.

Now, some days it wouldn't be so bad, like the days when she would actually learn something but every other time her teacher just loved to talk about how great she was and how she could change her appearance at will, blah, blah, blah...

Regina rubbed her temples, she was so tired and her teacher's selfish ramblings certainly weren't helping. Regina looked over at her Magic partner and sighed. If there was one thing that annoyed her more than her selfish rambling teacher, it was her Magic's partner and sadly enough, her cousin Nocte Facilier.

Nocte often wore what was at best described as: weird. With a long light purple coat, black skinny jeans, dark purple T-shirt and red sneakers she was quite a weird kid. But that never seemed to sway her; she was always confident, head strong and bubbly. In fact she was so confident that Regina was almost certain that Nocte had never heard what people said about her behind her back.

But unbenogsed to Regina, her cousin had bigger things on her mind than the taunting of strangers.

Nocte was scribbling quietly in her book, her thoughts far from her teachers self proclaiming speeches.

She was worried about her twin Shado; he seemed so far away lately, even refusing to help her with the gardening, something that she and he had always done together. Nocte had asked her mother to talk to him, to see if he was okay, but when she came back she was smiling wistfully and asking Nocte to not get involved in her brother's personal life.

Nocte tucked some of her loose black hair behind her ears and thought on her plans, her mother said not to get involved, sure, but she didn't say anything about spying...

Grinning, Nocte quickly shoved all her belongings into her bag as the bell went, and quickly made her way out of the classroom with all of her classmates, leaving their teacher to continue her ramblings, she was probably unaware that anyone had left.

* * *

Victoria took a deep breath and prepared herself as her fellow cheerleaders Vena Maledicto and Rachel McLeach did a run around the field, they too were preparing for their first task for practice: to make a small pyramid consisting of just the three of them, needless to say, Victoria did not feel comfortable being their platform. She leaned tiredly against the wall of the gym, dreading the twenty minutes of her time until she could finally leave.

The girls eventually made it back to where Victoria was and started stretching, Victoria eventually joined them in their preparation and was unfortunately allowed to listen in to their conversation.

"Hey, your Aqua's sister right?" Rachel asked Vena while she stretched her legs and arm muscles.

Vena took one look at Rachel then sighed "What she do now?" she asked as she eventually relaxed her muscles, her stretching complete. Rachel shrugged "Oh, nothing really, I just heard that she's going to the dance with Blake Clayton." Victoria looked at Rachel at the mention of her brother, what did it matter to her if Aqua was going with her brother?

Vena snorted, Victoria winced at the sound that never ceased to tick her off, "Who told you that?"

Rachel stood and pulled her long red hair into a ponytail "Blake, why?" Victoria wanted to laugh; like Blake would talk to her, he'd mostly likely run in the other direction.

Vena sniggered and walked towards the water bottles "Aqua told me that she wasn't going, so either pretty boy was lying or Aqua changed her mind, which rarely ever happens." Vena took a quick swig of one of the bottles then spilt some of the water on her long brown hair.

Rachel frowned, something that made her look even uglier in Victoria's opinion. "Are you sure that your sister wasn't lying?" Victoria knew immediately that she shouldn't have said that, if there's anything Vena hates it when people think that she's 'not sure'

Vena laughed, her laugh echoed of the gym's walls and broke Victoria's concentration "Believe me I know when my sister lies, and I'm not lying to you know when I say she's not going to that dance capeesh?" Vena was suddenly right in Rachel's face her blue eyes narrowed dangerously as her wet hair dripped on Rachel's uniform.

Rachel nodded quickly and turned to Victoria, her voice squeakier than usual "I think we should start to practice that pyramid girls, whatta ya say?"

Victoria cringed but caught Vena's scathing look and nodded.

"Fine with me."

"Will you girls get with the program!"

Vena groaned in annoyance as their cheer leading coach Mr. Pete glared down at them.

None of the girls on the team ever understood just why he was elected as their coach, not only was he unsupportive to the point of insult, he wasn't exactly...qualified.

Sadly, no one but Vena seemed to have the guts to stand up to the fat cat, no pun intended.

"Were going okay! It's only been ten minutes since practice started!" Mr. Pete glared angrily at the teen and stomped off in the other direction, mostly likely to yell at someone else on the team that less of a back bone than the rebellious brunette.

Victoria tensed her muscles for the last time and waited for the girls to start.

Her thoughts still on their disturbing conversation.

* * *

Katherine waved goodbye to Regina that afternoon as she opened the front door of her home and walked towards her father's study.

She knocked twice on the oak door and waited, hearing the usual faint mumble from the other side of the door Katherine entered slowly, the door needing to be pushed back by the weight of the empty beer bottles on the floor.

"Hi dad." Katherine said cheerfully to the figure that was slumped tiredly at the study's desk chair.

The tired man looked up from his work and smiled at his daughter "Hello Katherine how was your day?"

Katherine shrugged "Could be worse, got hit by a football in the head, Cafeteria food looked as deadly as ever, you?" Her father chuckled and gestured towards the beer bottles on the floor "Same as ever, have you heard from your mother lately?" Katherine cringed; she always hated it when he brought up her mother, almost as if he expects her to come back.

"No dad, I haven't heard from her, I haven't from her for weeks, and you need to let it go."

Her father lowered his head and Katherine looked away. She hated this feeling, the feeling that she always got when she looked at him, the feeling that everyone in town had been giving him since her mother left. Pity.

The man her father was would have hated the looks of pity, the mumbles of apologies from strangers on the street. He would often tell Katherine to ignore them, that they didn't know half of what they felt. But when she left him, he was crippled, his pride was broken and he was left a shell of what Katherine had known as her father.

Katherine left her father to his brooding, and went to find some form of entertainment to lift her thoughts. Eventually she went up to her small room and collapsed on the bed. Did every day have to end like this? With her exhausted and her father the same drunken mess that he was yesterday?

Eventually she lifted herself from her bed and reached into the bag, pulling out her phone.

_Hey Reg, whatcha doin?_

_Nothin Kath just some homework that u should be doin._

Katherine briefly looked up from her phone and looked over to her desk, which was stacked with potions home work.

Well damn.

_Anyways Reg, I was wondering, whadda ya wanna do for the dance_

_U mean U were actually serious about goin?_

_Sure!_

_Ugh...fine, but I am not dancin._

Katherine giggled and was about to return a text but was interrupted by the slamming of the front door. Already feeling the anger rising in her Katherine quickly texted goodbye to Regina and went to confront her irresponsible sister.

"And where in the name of hell have you been?" Katherine yelled at her older sister Amelia, who turned and glared at the younger teen.

"None of your damn business squirt." Amelia replied heatingly as she retrieved her cold dinner from the fridge.

"It kind of is my damn business when you're gone for nearly three days straight." Katherine yelled back, she'd had it with Amelia; she just seemed to go out of her way to piss her off and worry her poor father, as if he didn't already have enough problems.

Amelia laughed, her voice going the extra pitch since she was just as pissed as Katherine was. "And what are you gonna do shortie? Tell dad? Like he'll do anything anyway." Katherine pushed her sister off her chair, her dinner nearly falling off the table.

Amelia got up and slapped Katherine, starting in what happened every time Amelia came home. It went on for what seemed like hours until finally their father came in and pushed them both apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled at both of his daughters as they slowly backed away from each other.

Amelia pointed angrily at her younger sibling "She attacked me!"

Katherine laughed hollowly and swiped her sister's hand out of her face. "Only because you were being a selfish cow, why do you even bother coming back, huh? Cause you're not welcome!"

Amelia made another attempt to slap her sister but was stopped by her dad. "Both of you stop it! Amelia, go upstairs!" Amelia glared at them both but eventually relented and walked to her room.

Katherine sighed as she heard the familiar slamming of her sister's door and rubbed at her new bruises.

Today definatley sucked.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Answer time!**

**Solaria Daughter of Apollo: go back to the first chap and look at her intro, her last name should tell you everything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zagreus waited patiently for his father's chariot to appear outside the school gate.

Late, always late. Zagreus slumped tiredly against the rusty old gates of the school as he thought back to the various times he thought of asking his father for his own chariot but knew the conversation would eventually end with asking after the several other chariots that he had been given.

Zagreus chuckled at the memories, ah the times when he was a free rolling bachelor, the times when he was free for any girl.

But, those times have definitely changed.

The teenage god sat up and watched intently as the familiar figures of Regina Mali and what's-her- face left the school grounds. Regina's hair was all tied up in that nerdy look that she pulled off so well, Zagreus smirked, she was perfect.

So why didn't she think the same of him?

Zagreus ran his long fingers through his light blonde hair and sighed, his silver eyes showing the same confusion he'd been feeling for the past few months, something that hadn't been a normal occurrence in his 100 years. He could have his pick of any girl in any school in the country, no...The world, so why go after one that isn't the least bit interested?

Zagreus looked over to the road where his father's chariot had appeared and climbed into the black leather seats.

Looks like this was something he was going to ask the self proclaimed master of romance himself...

He really hated asking his father for help...

* * *

Rachel stepped carefully out of the old motor boat and into her home, trying her best not to ruin her mother's precious heels in the muck of the swamp. She turned back briefly to smile at Murphy as he lead the boat to the docking back but scowled as soon as his back turned, why his mother let him stay around was anyone's guess.

The young Red head made her way through the old boat she calls home, her nose detecting the usual smell of rotting wood.

Rachel eventually comes across what she had been looking for, her mother, asleep on the couch, with several beer glasses all around her.

Careful to not step on any of the glasses or creaky floors, Rachel slowly crept past the sleeping form of her mother, if there was anything that Rachel knew best, it was not to wake her mother, ever.

Rachel managed to make her way into her room, her safe place. She collapsed on her large bed and felt the calm feeling of sleep make its way around her...

Until she remembered that she was still caked in makeup and wearing her mother's favourite heels...

Oh well, maybe not. Rachel sat up from her bed and quickly made her way to her mother's room so she could hide her mother's heels back where she had found them.

"What are you doing?" Rachel sat up, the heels left abandoned on the floor as Rachel was left to fend for herself.

"Nothing mother, I was just admiring your heels, there very nice." Rachel's mother nodded and slowly shuffled her way to the lounge room to grab a drink.

Rachel followed and looked around. "Where's father." Rachel flinched as the glass in her mother's hand shattered and quickly backed away from her.

"Did you have another fight?" Her mother growled and grabbed another glass of the cabinet.

It didn't surprise Rachel that they had another fight, what did surprise her was that there weren't any bullet holes in the ceiling...

Oh wait...

Rachel looked up at the bullet riddled ceiling and nodded looks like they were going to need a new ceiling again. Rachel looked back to her mother; she was asleep on the couch for the second time that afternoon. Rachel shook her head in amusement and covered her mother in a blanket.

After going back to her mother's room to place the heels in their place, Rachel made her way into the bathroom to remove her makeup. She looked briefly into the grimy broken mirror at her caked-up face and sighed before grabbing a nearby wash cloth and quickly removed all of the offending substance then throwing the wash cloth in the washing basket.

She looked back up into the mirror and sighed at her real appearance, sometimes she would convince herself that she didn't need the make-up to look nice but then she remembered what her mother use to say to her when she first tried to give it up...

_Don't you understand? You're not beautiful if you don't!_

Rachel looked back at her reflection and frowned, wasn't she beautiful on her own? The red head looked down at her hands as tears rolled down her face.

If she was beautiful, then why...

The teen made no attempt to ignore the lump in her throat as she fell to the ground in sobs as her thoughts continued to judge her.

If she was so beautiful then why wasn't he going to the dance with her? Why was he going with that... that freak?

Rachel continued to sob for a few moments before finally pushing herself up from the grimy tiles, taking a few seconds to glare at the pitiful sight of her own reflection as she tiredly shuffled towards her nearby bedroom, tears still escaping down her face as she slammed the door behind her, ignoring the drunken ramblings of her sleeping mother.

As the sobbing teen let the early feeling of sleep pass over her she was sure of one thing:

She was not going down without a fight.

* * *

Aqua smiled as she walked quietly through her home. Her parents weren't home yet and Vena was at her cheer leading practice, one of the many times in Aqua's life where she was free to be herself, no judging stares of strangers, no worries about her looks, nothing to feel bad about.

The calm Maledicto teen grinned as she ran up to her very best friends: flotsam and Jetsam.

The yellow eyed eels looked up at her through the fish tanks glass and swished about in happiness. Out of all the family the eels seemed to like Aqua and her mother the best, despite Vena's best attempts as a child.

Aqua pulled out the eel's food from the old cupboard below the large fish tank and fed the grateful eels. Aqua then grabbed her abandoned bag off the floor and headed for her room. She opened the door and sighed in exhaustion, falling back on her bed.

The day hadn't been that bad in comparison, apart from the 'episode' that morning. Aqua hand lightly brushed across her stomach and frowned, it hurt more this time than it usually did, something that had been on Aqua's mind all day.

She immediately ruled out the suggestion of seeking help, the last thing she needed where a bunch of strangers giving her looks of fake sympathy as they tried to 'help' her. She was done nothing wrong in her opinion; besides, it was none of their business what she did.

Aqua sat up and dug through her bag for her math book, and was surprised when a strange note fell out of her bag.

The note fluttered around a bit before landing on her cream carpet, Aqua stared at the note for a few seconds before picking the note off the ground and inspecting the paper. It wasn't from any her books, that was for sure.

Aqua opened the note and read its strange writing, her eyes glowing with curiosity.

_You hold my heart in your hands _

_Yet you would never understand,_

_Just how precious,_

_How perfect you are._

_My curse,_

_My Maledicto._

Aqua gasped in shock as the note slipped out of her hands and fluttered back onto her carpet. Why would someone write something like this for her?

Maybe it was a mistake, maybe the poem was meant for her sister? Aqua checked the note over again for any indication that the note was meant for her sister.

She found nothing. Aqua quickly grabbed her old journal and slipped the precious note in between the journals old, used pages. Better to hide it from the prying eyes of her sister, who would most likely claim the beautiful poem for herself.

Aqua checked the time on her watch and nearly gasped, she was running late!

Quickly, Aqua jumped up from her bed and changed into her work uniform before grabbing her purse and running out the door, slamming the door behind her.

Aqua's journal fell out from her shelf from the action, as it fell to the ground, the precious note slipped out of its pages and onto the floor.

* * *

Aqua quickly trudged her way into the town's favorite small diner and quickly tied her apron around her before grabbing a nearby pan and starting on the days special. Aqua stayed like this for a few minutes before she was forcefully shoved out of the way of the oven. Aqua yelled out in surprise and attempted to defend herself from her mystery attacker. Unfortunately her fist was caught in an iron grip as an unwelcome familiar face glared down at her.

"Let go of me, you spider psycho!" Aqua yelled out as her workmate and reasonable enemy Mr. Scroop squeezed her wrist a fraction tighter. Aqua yelled out again in pain and quickly used her free hand to grab the pan behind her and smash it down on Scroop's head, the juicy contents of the pan making it into Scroop's eyes. The spider, scorpion mutant hissed in pain and released Aqua's wrist to rub its stinging eyes. Aqua ran out of the kitchen and into her boss's office.

Her boss, Mr Silver, looked up at Aqua in surprise before quickly stuffing away what he had been reading and focusing on the distressed teen. "Aqua, what's happened now?" Aqua relaxed her frantic breathing before relaying the events of what had occurred only minutes ago. "This getting out of control sir, he's violent, rude, insensitive and always picking a fight with the staff or customers please send him away!" She finished, her voice going hysterical.

Mr. Silver stood from his desk and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "I'll look into it Aqua, in the meantime you can home deliver for a while, so you won't have to be near him all week."

Aqua sighed in relief and thanked her boss before taking the delivery van's keys and heading over to the van. As much as Aqua was thankful to get away from Scroop, she hated the delivery van, it was clunky and often broke down, plus it always made this strange crashing noise whenever Aqua drove it, leaving her with the fear that it would fall apart with her still inside.

But, the worst thing that came out of working the delivery shift was the customers. The worst one had to be Mr Muntz, he was a rather elderly old man, probably oldest man that Aqua that had ever seen. Whenever she was delivering to him he would be sitting at his desk, every time, Aqua was certain that he never got up from it. In front of his desk would be the map of South America and he would be mumbling something about a bird, a blimp, talking dogs, the list goes on. Needless to say he creeped poor Aqua out.

There was also Mr. Stromboli, whose house was covered from wall to wall in puppets and apparently had no strings to hold him down; at least that's what he was constantly singing whenever Aqua delivered to him. The Lady Tremaine and her miserable little beast of a cat, however, were a different story. The cat would often glare at her when she delivered, as if it was intentionally trying to scare her, just to make sure that when she made a mistake, it wouldn't miss it. The Lady herself was just like her cat, with her prying eyes and complete ignorance of a tip.

Hard to believe she was a mother once, at least that's what Aqua's mother had told her, then again her mother was a bit of a gossip so that might not be true.

The only person that Aqua could actually have a conversation with would have to be the mystery customer, a mystery because no one at the diner seemed to know his real name, he signed of all the delivery documents as 'The Coachman'. He was very polite, and once during their weekly conversations he told her that he owned his own island. But Aqua decided it was best no to bring it up again when he told her that only special people could go there with him.

Okay, so maybe everyone she delivered to was creepy but then again so was the whole damn town in her opinion.

Best to just grin and bear it as her Uncle Lefou would say. Aqua stopped at the first house on her list and readied herself for the inevitable weirdness.

* * *

Shado stumbled into his home, his ever persistent sister dragging along behind him. "Come on Shado; just tell me what's going on?" Shado firmly shook his head and pushed his twin away from him angrily "No Nocte, now will you leave me alone." His voice was stressed from the constant denials and defensive come backs from their never ending walk home. Nocte sighed and shrugged, fine, let him have his personal space, but she was gonna trip him up sometime, and then she would get her answers.

The twins dropped their bags in the hallway and walked into the kitchen were their mother was cooking dinner. Nocte sniffed the air and smiled, Gumbo again, dad's favorite.

Shado hugged his mother and headed upstairs to his room, leaving a bewildered twin behind. "What's been going on with him?" Nocte quizzed her mother, who sighed and turned to her only daughter. "I've told you Nocte not-" "To get involved I know..." Nocte finished, much to the annoyance of her mother, who returned to her cooking, awkward silence reigned over the kitchen until her mother sighed in frustration and pointed towards the kitchen door.

"Nocte, go check on your father and tell him dinner's ready would you?" Nocte nodded and left her mother to her thoughts as she walked back down the hallway and into her father's office.

Nocte peeked through the open door and knocked on the wood frame. Her father looked up from his work and smiled "Dad, mom wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready." Her father nodded and followed his daughter into the dining room where his wife had already laid down the table.

"What are we having tonight, my beautiful wife?" Nocte frowned as her parents got overly... lovey dovey. She sat in her seat and waited for her brothers to make their appearance.

Remus was the first to get downstairs, especially since it was Gumbo night, also one of Remus' favorites.

The light brown haired 18 year old walked over to his seat, not failing to ruffle Nocte's hair along the way. Nocte grumbled and attempted to smooth down her messy hair as her twin slowly made his way downstairs.

"Well, look who finally chose to make an appearance, the great and good younger sibling prodigy himself." Remus jeered at him, his emerald green orbs glaring into the younger brother's.

Remus was as you can see, very unfavorable towards Shado, unlike the rest of the family, who he claims treats him like he's the best damn thing they'd ever seen.

Honestly, Nocte couldn't help but feel the same. She loved her twin of course but in all of her 16 years on this planet, the one thing that seemed to faze her on a daily basis was the amount of favoritism that her parents seemed to show towards Shado, despite the fact that Remus had come first and that she was their only daughter, if anything , Shado should have been the middle child that received little attention.

Nocte shook away those thoughts and dug into her dinner, ignoring the strange looks her family were giving her.

* * *

**Okay...**

**I wrote that poem myself and to be completely frank, I hate it and might re write this chapter later just to get rid of it...**

**Review if you think I should just leave it the way it is...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there peoples, sorry, sorry,sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been working on other projects and it just slipped my mind. Plus I might add the major Writer's Block I suffered on this story but I'm fine and back at it!**

**Justdance111: I really did try at the start to explain who the parents are but after a while I gave up and decided to see if my readers could figure it out.**

**Anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

David looked down at his wrist watch and sighed. It had been two hours since he had asked his father on the whereabouts of his biological mother. The answer he received at the time was complete and utterly terrifying silence from his glaring father for a good ten minutes before he was asked to go to his room and that they'd talk about it later.

During these two hours of absolute silence and mystery that David had to put up with as he stayed in his room he had been able to clean the entire room, despite the fact that it was already spotless, do his maths homework twice and finally had a shower in the bathroom not too far away from his room and changed out of his boring white shirt and black sweater vest combo into a clean black tee that had no writing.

The small teen leaned back on the headboard of his small bed as his hands briefly brushed over the golden cross that hung around his neck. Memories of exactly why he had received the trinket from his father had been long since forgotten and discarded due to forgetfulness, a trait his father had often found to be 'annoying and unneccassary' in his own words.

It's not as if David could help being forgetful, in fact its something that he to decided that he would be better off without, but every time that his father or teachers told him to remember a specific testament or equation he would forget all about it as soon as he walked out of the room.

But, David's forgetfulness thankfully did not transpire onto his memories. In fact he could remember down to every last detail of where he was to what he was wearing when he received that cross from his father just after Sunday church. All of his memories childhood are like this, especially the small memories he had of his mother. Those small moments they had together that must have seemed so simple and unimportant to anybody else were absolutely golden to him.

"That's why he can't lie to me," David whispered to himself "Because I know not only from these memories, but deep down that she would never leave me on her own terms."

David's little rebellion was sadly interrupted before it could begin by a soft knocking at his bedroom door. The lanky teen stood and opened it a small fraction to find his father looking down at him.

"You will join me in the kitchen David." He said ominously before turning and walking back downstairs, leaving a very confused David to follow him.

His father sat at the kitchen's small table and beckoned for David to sit in the chair on he other side. David sat and waited for his father to speak, knowing that whatever bad things he might say about his mother to try and throw him off, he was still going to look for her.

Unfortunately, His father surprised him with something else...

* * *

"Your mother is dead David."

He said coldly, his face remaining the same stony approach it always did whenever he had told David bad news.

His father watched as the confusion and hurt spread across his sons face and inwardly smiled despite himself. This should knock him off for a few weeks until he was able to tell the others of his son's suspicions. He couldn't have David know what they were up to just yet...

* * *

Aqua slowly shuffled her way back into her house, her work shirt was covered in soda stains thanks to the diners regular Darla the pest. Who spent the entire time bugging Aqua for a drink then throwing it at her if it was to warm or whatever. After a while the little pest and her mother were asked to leave making Aqua's day a bit more peaceful for about a millisecond before she was asked to clean after closing.

But finally, she was home. Aqua walked into the lounge-room of her house, greeting her father as he watched the nature channel and betting that he could catch any animal on there because 'No one catches animals like Gaston.' To which Aqua briefly nodded in agreement and asked after he mothers whereabouts.

Sadly her father was unhelpful in that department so Aqua just took a blind guess that she was still at work. Aqua shuffled tiredly into her room and changed into a loose fitting, long black tee and short black pants before collapsing on her bed, her eyes lingered briefly on her journal that still resided on her shelf, her thoughts about her day at work dispersing as she thought after the poem that she received that afternoon.

Who was it from? Aqua briefly mused before she slowly lifted herself from her bed and took her journal off the shelf. Aqua's hands briefly tugged at the books cover before sighing and placing the journal back in its place. Whoever it was from she knew it couldn't possibly be for her. Aqua looked at the reflection in her desk mirror, it definatley couldn't be for her, she was too ugly anyway.

Deciding on to think much more on the matter she climbed under her purple duvet and waited for sleep to take her thoughts.

Unfortunately, she was met with nightmares for the night.

* * *

Regina woke again from her tireless sleep in shock and quickly turned on her lamp as she hugged herself.

That nightmare...

Regina rubbed her temples and walked into her bathroom, splashing water on her face before looking at her reflection and frowning at how pale she was.

How could she be scared by that nightmare so easily? In fact, how long had she been asleep?

The green skinned teen walked into her bedroom and looked at her alarm clock, surprised at the time it read.

She had been sleeping for nearly seven hours, the longest she had ever slept the entire year! Regina picked up her medication off her nightstand and frowned, there was no way that the medicine could have worked after all these months of taking it and waking up after only two hours... So what did it?

Regina climbed back into bed and tried to relax, hoping that she would be blessed with the long sleep she had been granted again. Especially tonight considering that tomorrow was the weekend.

Sleep soon took her and she got her wish, with unfortunate consequences as the nightmare replayed in her mind.

* * *

And all through that night, the children of The Disney Villain's Private collage slept and had bad dreams.

But when they awoke, they could remember nothing off them, other than the fact that it terrified them to no end.

And when the sun rose to vanquish the dark dreams from there now conscious minds, not one of them dared to tell their parents.

After all, since when does a villain listen to a child?

* * *

Blake woke that morning shuddering in complete and unknown fear. He jumped out of his bed and for some reasons that he could not understand at the time, ran to his sister's room to check on her.

When he opened the door he found her a shuddering mess on the floor and quickly helped her to her feet. She looked up at him briefly and was almost relived to see the same terror that lay upon her features also at home on her brother's.

"You had the nightmare to?" She whispered quietly as they slowly huddled themselves down the stair and into the kitchen, trying their best not to wake their snoring parents that both slept in the lounge room for some strange reason that they both mutually agreed not to question.

Blake nodded and helped his sister into one of the kitchen chairs before collapsing into one himself. He rubbed his eyes before looking over at his sister, making sure that she was alright. She smiled at him briefly through bloodshot eyes and tried to relax her quick breathing. Blake held his head in his hands for a few moments before looking back up at his sister with a questioning look.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked her, strangely not surprised as she answered with a small shake off her head as she relaxed her head into her crossed arms on the kitchen table.

"Neither do I." He commented briefly before standing out of his chair and making him and his sister breakfast.

Not long after wards they pushed their bowls of cereal away from them, unable to eat due to the fear that still lingered after that terrible dream.

Blake looked over his sisters head and into the lounge room where his parents still remained snoring and briefly hiccuping in their sleep.

Victoria smiled as she also turned to see the scene that remained in the lounge room before quickly nodding towards the door.

"You wanna head for the park before they hang up?" she said quietly as she slowly sat up, out off her seat. Blake nodded and they both headed up to their rooms to change.

Blake changed into a red tee and black jeans followed by his white sneakers, he looked in the mirror for a few seconds, not surprised at the paleness that still remained on his face.

He walked quietly down the steps and waited for his sister, who walked after him a few minutes later, her long hair up in a ponytail as she quickly shoved her black trainers on her feet. She was wearing a Green t-shirt and gray skinny jeans. She gestured briefly for her brother to open the door for her before they both walked out. Their breakfast turning soggy on the kitchen table.

* * *

Blake and Victoria talked of the nightmare for a few minutes, but eventually drew away from it as neither of them seemed to know just what had happened, eventually though, the conversation turned to what Victoria had overheard from her fellow cheerleaders Yesterday afternoon.

"So, is there anything you'd like to tell me Blake or should I go see this poor Aqua myself to make sure doesn't get hurt?" Victoria asked her brother after a while. Blake was still taking in what she had told him and had not heard what she had said. He quickly straightened up when he realized she was talking and gave her a strange look.

"Sorry what?" He apologized as his sister sighed.

"Attention span of a goldfish is what you have Blake. I said are you ever going to tell Aqua that you apparently plan to take her to the dance or are you just gonna let Rachel Mcleach rip that poor girl to shreds?" She asked him again, her voice tired from her fear of the horrid nightmare.

Blake blushed and briefly rubbed the back of his head in thought before he was interrupted by his sisters annoyed glare. He jumped and quickly answered her.

"Sorry Vic, it's just that, I never meant to say her name. It's just that Rachel was backing me into a corner I couldn't get out of! I just panicked! I'm sorry." He apologized to Victoria as she sat in silence for a minute, contemplating what her brother had said before finally looking at him and giving him the only advice that she could give.

"Blake, I think you should tell this to that Aqua girl, she didn't do anything wrong if you recall and now shes most likely to get torn apart by Rachel, and you know scary she is." Victoria exclaimed as her brother chuckled in reply.

"You're right Vic, as usual. I'll tell her as soon as I get back to school okay?" Vic smiled at her brother's decision and hugged him.

After a while they decided to head back home where they most likely will be yelled at by their parents for leaving soggy cereal on the kitchen table.

* * *

Amelia woke from her nightmare only to face another.

She woke to find herself in her boyfriends bedroom, alone. She sat up, wiping the sweat from her face as she briefly thought back to her nightmare before realizing that she would have to climb out her boyfriend's window before his parents walked in the room.

Quickly finding her clothes that were scattered across the room, she opened the window and quickly shimmied her way out, landing on the soft grass below.

Amelia quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen her little escapade and nodded in satisfaction before climbing over the fence into her boyfriends front yard and running home.

Amelia knocked briefly on her front door before opening it and steeping inside, unsurprised to find her father waiting for her, a bottle in hand and the same sad expression on his face.

"Where have you been Amy?" Amelia cringed at his question and didn't answer as she made her way into the kitchen, ready to call her boyfriend and ask him where he was this morning.

Her dad followed her and took the phone out of her hands. His breath reeked of alcohol, his voice however, was filled with remorse and sadness.

"Amelia Hook, you will answer me, where have you been?" Amelia looked away from him, causing him to turn her head back up at him with his prosthetic hand, creeping Amelia out so bad that she stepped back. No matter how much she had loved her dad as a child, that hand always bothered her. Almost as if there should have been a hook in its place. Her father frowned at her action and walked back into his study stopping briefly only to tell her an important piece of information he felt she should know.

"Your sister was worried about you Amy." With that, he left his eldest daughter to her thoughts, the phone laying abandoned on the kitchen bench as she thought after what her father had said.

Her sister worried about her? Right. All Kathy ever wanted to do was pick fights with her as soon as she got home from another fight with her bloody boyfriend.

"Speaking of," Amelia mused to herself as she picked up the phone and called her boyfriend for another screaming match. The nightmare she experienced yesterday night now flushed completely from her mind.

* * *

Zagreus sat in his room, his eyes cast over his father's domain, the river of dead flowing near his window which he sat next to contentedly, his thoughts, just like the others briefly on the nightmare that he received the night before.

Oh,he wasn't was scared. On the contrary, as soon as he found the mortal sack of puss that dared to give the demi-god Zagreus nightmares would be tasting his own feces for the rest of its pathetic existence. The only problem was, who did it?

The blonde god growled in annoyance and left his room to consult his father on it. On the way to his father's throne room he decided halfway for some strange reason that he couldn't explain to not tell his father about the nightmare and instead about his father obvious success with women.

He knew of this since his father and mother were able to create this lovely pit of immortality right here.

Zagreus smirked and continued on his way to his father's throne room, were his father was speaking to the fates. The blonde waited out of ear shot for the fates to leave then caught his father off guard.

"Hey dad?" The poor sap nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to see his eldest son standing right beside him.

The god managed to keep his cool, though underneath he was thinking about how much his son may have heard from his conversation with the fates.

"Whadda ya need kid?" The god calmly leaned back in his throne as his son rubbed the back of his neck and thought over what to say next. Finally, he decided to just let the conversation go to where it needed to.

"I want this girl to go out with me, but she seems to be immune to my persistence." Zagreus said confidently as his father smirked and made a martini appear through black smoke.

"You remind me of another guy I know, was persistent as hell, yet every girl seemed to be immune to him no matter what he did." Zagreus frowned, what did that have to do with this? That guy was probably more of a jerk than a smooth talker like him.

"Do ya wanna know how he managed to land himself a beautiful gal?" Zagreus nodded and waited for his father's answer with exasperation.

"Material gain. He got her something she wouldn't be able to get anywhere else." Zagreus frowned and mulled over what his father said, what would Regina want more than anything in the world?

Suddenly his thoughts went back to junior year when he first met Regina and they talked for a bit, that was long before she started hating his 'persistent' nature. What did she say?

"I would give anything for a medication that could cure the insomnia." Zagreus mumbled under his breath and grinned turning back to his father.

"Do you have any quick remedies for insomnia that will only work for one night at a time?" His father raised an eyebrow at his request but still produced the bottle in his hand from the black smoke and handed it to his son.

"Thanks dad." Zagreus left the room stopping briefly to look back at his dad, his thoughts back on the nightmare he had.

"Dad.."

His father looked back at him, waiting for him to continue.

Zagreus paused. "Never mind." He finished, walking out of the throne room and to his own room. His thoughts now on his plan to string Regina up for a date. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Okay, sorry I again I didn't upload for a while, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Remus glared at the phone in his hand, as if it was the reason why his girlfriend was yelling at him through the phone line as he hung up, throwing the cell phone across him bedroom after doing so.

Damn that girl, her attitude seems to change every time he saw her. One day, she would be all loving and supportive, the next she was screaming at him with suspicions of cheating. And, as much as Remus hated to admit it, it really hurt him for her to even think for a second that he would ever stray away from her. He wasn't that kind of guy, despite the apparent rumors at school that he cheated on his last girlfriend with her sister, which of course, wasn't true.

If only Amy would understand, he was never there in the mornings because he had to make sure his parents didn't walk in on them in the morning. Hell, the fact that they'd even been sneaking around like this for two years straight without being caught really surprised him. His parents were nosey to the absolutely annoying degree, a trait that unfortunately was picked up by his younger sister Nocte, who had spent the entire of this morning asking him why he was late to breakfast this morning. Fortunately, he managed to defuse the conversation onto Shado and his secret that he was keeping from her.

Of course, Remus already knew what Shado was hiding, hell he was doing the exact same thing right now, trying to hide his feelings.

Remus sighed and picked up his cell phone, checking it for any damage before leaving his room, rubbing his temples as he did so, damn that nightmare, he couldn't focus anymore because of it.

He shook his head, taking some aspirin before leaving the house, all the while avoiding his parent's haggling questions.

He had an upset girlfriend to see.

* * *

David walked with his father out of the church after their weekend mass, his thoughts far from the usual appreciation for the stain glass windows that would shine beautiful colors onto the wooden floorboards of the old church.

Instead, his thoughts were focused on what his father had told him the other day, making his eyes sting for what felt like the hundredth time that day, reminding him of how he silently cried his heart out in his room not long after being excused from the kitchen. His heart feeling as though it could break from every sob he emitted from inside him. His hopes of happiness being broken so harshly by a father who didn't attempt to comfort his only son, despite the fact that even David knew he would have been able to hear him, no matter how quiet he was being.

David unconsciously brushed his hand over his combed curls, before looking up at his father, who didn't meet his gaze as they walked towards his father's black car.

Nothing was said during their journey home, thought that wasn't unexpected, as neither knew enough of the other to conjure up a decent conversation. As they pulled into the driveway, David climbed out of the car and walked back into his room in continued silence, his hand grasping the golden cross across his neck.

He gently closed his bedroom door behind him before quickly changing out of his church clothes and into a white shirt and brown cargo pants before opening his bedroom window and quickly climbing out, looking back only for a moment before letting go of the ledge and falling to the ground.

He landed with less balance than he had intended and nearly fell on his face, he quickly stood up, brushing himself off before looking around his backward and climbing the fence that would lead to an old abandoned road that David would love to play in when he was younger, unbeknownst to his father, who thought that David was praying or reading in his room.

David followed the crumbling stone road until it stopped just across the street from the town's main street. David shoved his hands through his pockets before pulling out ten dollars. The teen shrugged, placing the money back in his pocket. Should be enough for lunch, depending on whether or not the Diner was having specials day again, in which case, he was better of turning back now.

The curly haired teen quietly entered the Diner, sitting in a booth near the door. It took him a moment to relax in the Diner's hard, plastic seat before lightly rubbing his forehead, damn headaches; he had been getting them ever since that nightmare last night.

He was silently reading the Diner menu (Mentally cursing at the prices) when she walked in.

Victoria Clayton and her brother Blake walked into the Diner, seemingly occupied by their own discussion that they didn't seem to notice the curly haired teen sitting not that far away from them, his eyes locked onto Victoria's face.

David had known Victoria since they were kids, and at one point was even best friends with her. A fact that changed drastically as they reached their teen years, a notion that was helped along by his father's constant hatred towards the girl.

Yes, allot of David's childhood friends were either pushed away by his father's constant grouchy attitude or by David's sad attempts to defend his father's actions, because after all, he was David's father so he had no choice.

At least, he didn't once. Things had changed now, David was becoming an adult, and he wanted more than anything to move away from this town and become his own person. Especially after discovering his mother's fate.

David shot up in surprise, His thoughts interrupted as one of the waitresses walked over to him.

"What will you have?"

David shrugged his shoulders and was about to order a milkshake before he noticed someone entering the diner, and hid under the table.

Aqua watched the strange teen hide under the table with a raised eyebrow before turning to see who had entered the diner. David's father entered silently, his eyes scanning the area before focusing on Aqua.

He walked towards her, frightening David into backing further under the table before his back met the wall. Thinking quickly, David covered his mouth with his hand desperate to muffle his frightened breathing as his father was standing right in front of him.

"Have you seen this boy? He's gone missing and I can't find him." The man showed Aqua a picture of the strange teen that just ducked under the table and shrugged.

"I haven't seen him before in my life; maybe you should try the police?" The man nodded once before leaving the diner, stopping only once to scan the area once more.

David quickly climbed from under the table after hearing the door shutting behind his father glancing at Aqua for a second, a grateful look passing over his features before his eyes settled on confusion.

"Why did you help me?" David asked her, his voice relaxing from his frightening experience as Aqua pulled out her notepad, her pen tapping lightly on the paper as she thought over her answer.

"I'm in a generous mood today. So, how about you order a milkshake, I'll take my lunch break and you can tell me all about it?"

* * *

Katherine sat with her father as they ate lunch in silence, her eyes staring into him, daring him to say something, anything.

Finally the teen sighed, dropping her fork onto her plate, the clatter of the metal meeting porcelain breaking her father's concentration on his undoubtedly depressing thoughts and focused on his daughter.

"What's wrong Kathy?"

The teen shook her head, looking down. "Nothing dad," she was silent for a moment before quickly glancing back up at her father and continuing, "I was just wondering what we were doing for the holidays?"

Her father shrugged, picking at his food before looking back up at Katherine.

"What do you want to do?"

Katherine was silent for a moment before answering, unsure of how her father might react to her answer.

"I want to go to Neverland."

Silence reigned over the dining room, broken only by the sudden appearance of Katherine's older sister Amy.

Amelia said nothing, walking past the pair into the kitchen; she came back a few moments later, sandwich in hand before she noticed the silence and cleared her throat, earning a glare from her father.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Amy asked before taking a bite out her sandwich.

Katherine shook her head, "No, me and dad were just talking about going to Neverland for the holidays," Katherine gave her father a pointed look, "Right dad?"

Amy looked over at her father in surprise before sniggering and taking another bite of her sandwich. She waited until she had swallowed the food before giving her sister a sarcastic look.

"Right, and by 'talking', you mean hassling him until he gives in?"

Katherine sighed, ignoring her sister's remark and turned back to her dad, continuing in her effort.

"Come on dad, please? We haven't gone there in ages!" Katherine begged using her best puppy dog face as her sister unceremoniously sat in the chair next to her.

"You know why we haven't gone Katherine, and I'm not ready just yet." Katherine scowled at her father's half hearted words and turned to leave the room, her last comment left hanging in the air as she slammed the front door behind her.

"I know dad, I just don't know if you'll ever be ready."

* * *

Rachel woke to the sounds of gunfire and sat up, quietly shrugging on her clothes and sparing a glance at the alarm clock near her bed before walking out of her room in order to hold back the impending chaos.

It was already noon; damn... she had slept through the entire day.

The red headed teen walked calmly into the lounge room, her eyes trying not to show the concern she felt at the image of her parents pointing firearms at each other as she walked over to the liquor cabinet, pulled out two bottles of whiskey, walked back to her parents and handed them both the bottles. Grumbling angrily at each other the parents relented, dropping their respected guns on to the carpeted floor before taking the bottles and sitting on opposite sides of the room, glaring intently at each other before Rachel's father turned to his daughter with a questioning look.

"And where were you all morning miss?" Rachel shrugged and sat on the lounge in the middle of the room, rubbing her eyes tiredly before answering.

"Sleeping." She said simply as her father snorted sarcastically and took a large swig from the whiskey bottle before glaring more intently at her than before.

"Sleeping around no doubt." He sneered at her, smirking as he recognized the hurt that briefly flashed across her face before it settled back into the fake boredom that she wore when faced with her father's scathing insults.

"You know I'm not sleeping around Percival." She replied scathingly as she stood and left the room, trying not to note the ever painful lack of support she had received from her mother.

She walked back into her room and layed down calmly on her bed before curling into a ball, the sheets of her bed wrapping around her form as she wept silently, her voice nearly cracking to the surface with every heavy breath she took.

Why did he treat her like this? What had she ever done to him to be rewarded with this kind of abuse?

Had she said something, done something to him that made him think that his own daughter was sleeping around? That she was useless, just like her mother?

No matter how hard she tried, she didn't remember anything that she could have said or did to antagonize him in this way.

The one thing she did remember was the fateful day that he decided that she needed to be punished for her 'wrong doings.'

* * *

_It was four years ago, she was only twelve. _

_She had been playing with her father's pet Goanna, which was 'cleverly' named Joanna in his secret base when he suddenly burst into the room, ordering his pet away from her as he grabbed her by front of her shirt, holding the makeup products that she had received from her mother for her birthday not that long ago in his hand._

"_Where did you get these?" He sneered at her, his eyes showing such hatred that the small tween had never seen before in her life._

"_Mum gave them to me." She mumbled quietly as she was roughly dropped to the ground, her back searing in pain as she made contact with the stone floor._

"_I thought you were different, the only reason I had you was so that I could have an heir...not that back stabbing..." He trailed off angrily, looking briefly at the cosmetics in his hand before throwing them into the bin._

_Rachel sniffed, slowly lifting herself back onto her feet before walking_ _over to her father, desperate to explain that she did not want the cosmetics that she just wanted to go hunting with him._

"_Daddy, I..." However, the tween never got to finish, as her father's hand harshly made contact with her cheek, forcing her back onto the stony floor in pain._

"_Do not call me that, you pathetic waste! I refuse to father such a failure! Just as I refuse to be husband to that harlot!" He roared at his child, kicking her harshly as she withered on the ground before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_The small redhead sat up slowly off the ground, the sound of her sobs neatly cutting off any attempt that Joanna made to comfort the poor girl as she wept quietly, confused as to why her father had treated her this way._

_Before this point, he had been her best friend, the only person she told any of her secrets too, the man that would protect her from her mother's drunken wrath. _

_Now, she just didn't know who he was anymore.._

* * *

The now sixteen year old redhead softly rocked herself back and forth, sadly thinking back onto her childhood memories in sadness. The man she knew as a child, the man she had looked up to and called dad was gone. He was replaced by this scathing, hateful person, whose main entertainment comprised of her suffering.

Rachel would often wonder why she even put up with her father's constant abuse and resentment when she could leave at anytime.

But then, she would remember the man he was, the friend, the protector and knew why.

She was waiting for him to change back to the man she had known. That somehow he would wake up from this nightmare and apologize for his actions. To hug her like he use to, to save her from her mother's emotional abuse like he use to.

And so Rachel would wait for the man who would never return, the father that would never come back.

But still, she hoped.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to upload, please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, like all things the weekend ended and the students of Disney Villain Private Collage had to return to class.

Vena trudged down the stairs angrily, her brown hair in a tight bun and her cheerleading uniform ironed and clean.

She walked into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of her mother, sitting quietly at the dining room table, sipping coffee and generally looking miserable.

"Hey mom." The teen mumbled under her breath as she looted the fridge for anything that might resemble decent food, eventually settling on an apple.

Her mother smiled at her, her own brown hair was knotty and tangled yet still looking as fine as it usually did, "I'm fine dear, your father has already left for work, so you'll have to go with your sister."

The elder Maledicto grunted in response, making sure her back was turned as she crushed the small apple in her fist, juices from what was left of the fruit dripping down her forearm, her face glaring in annoyance.

As you can see, Vena had some, well, anger issues that had been known to explode rather violently. Of course, she had seen many doctors in her lifetime over this problem of hers, but all they could do for her was tell her to go to her happy place.

And once again, you can see how well that has worked out so far.

Her anger issues had more than once gotten in the way of making any friends, so all she had left was her sister, who by now could barely stand to be in the same room as her out of fear.

"Alright, I have to go now; I'll be late for practice." The teen said as calmly as she could as she threw what was left of the apple into the bin and washed her arms in the kitchen sink.

"Have a nice day dear..." He mother mumbled quietly, staring sadly at her coffee as she did so.

Eventually both Maledicto girls left for school, leaving the woman of the house all alone to her thoughts. She calmly stood from her seat, her coffee cup long since empty as she placed it into the sink.

She walked quietly out to the backyard, staring intently out at the ocean that took up a good portion of their home. She stood on the beach, waves lightly touching her feet, but not enough to make the change that she was afraid of.

Steeling her resolve, she marched further into the ocean, the water slowly rising up to her knees before the change took place.

Her brown hair turned white and fell out, leaving her hair shorter than it was before, her skin turning a light purple as she seemed to grow bigger. The black dress she had been wearing mutated, the edges of the dress splitting into eight equal pieces before they inflated and rose upwards until they became the tentacles that she was once used to.

Finally the change ended and Vanessa Maledicto became the woman she was before she married Gaston, before she realised what a mistake that was, before she met **her. **

Before she died.

Ursula Maledicto walked further into the water until she was completely under. She waited until she reached the very ocean floor before continuing on her trek to her secret haven. She kept some potions and odds and ends from her old days as a witch, just in case her daughters ever needed her help, not that they'd know about it of course.

The sea witch floated over to her old shell cauldron before holding a small black potion filled with a strange black substance. She threw the small bottle into the cauldron and waited for a few moments before asking the question that had been plaguing her for a while now.

"The time is nearly here, I need to know. Who is my heir?"

The cauldron's contents burst out in light, slowly forming into a figure that she knew so well.

"I see. It makes sense now..."

* * *

Katherine bid her father goodbye before taking off for school, leaving just her older sister and her father alone to talk.

"Have you told her yet?" Amelia asked tiredly, taking a small bite from her apple as she waited for her father to reply.

"No." He said simply, his back turned from his eldest daughter as he walked into his office, stopping only to grab a nearby bottle to take with him.

Amelia only watched as he left before sighing and going up to her room to get ready for work. It was hopeless really, attempting a simple conversation with her father that didn't include their mother or yelling at her was impossible.

Not that she cared really, the last time she had even had a meaningful conversation was before her mother left, and even then it was just a talk about sailing, something that Amelia wasn't really into, unlike her younger sibling who apparently was really bad at covering her desperation to back out to sea.

Neverland, Amelia swore under breath as she quickly applied her make up and walked out the door to work, yelling only a quick goodbye to the only occupant left in the house as she left. Why in the hell would she want to go there? She knew why they hadn't been in a while, so why bother bringing it up? She knew what his answer would have been.

Times like these she hated being the elder sibling, always this growing sense of having to explain some of the easiest logic in the world to her seemingly clueless sister. Of course, she hadn't done that in a while and didn't seem like she was going to for a long time yet.

Amelia walked quickly into her work, taking only a moment to greet her boss before taking a seat at the counter, taking a moment to glare at the competition positioned across the street.

If she was really honest, there were times when Amelia really hated her job. For starters, she wasn't paid as much as she thought, some days she would just stand at the counter all day without a single customer.

So what kept her around? Well, the exact reason on why they barely had any customers.

The ongoing war between her employer Cruella and their competitor's owner Medusa had to be the most entertaining thing that Amelia had ever seen. Especially when they make it sound so much grander than it really was, after all, Cruella's Fur Shop and Medusa's Finer Clothes and Things were really bad stores.

They never had anything in stock that would be worth anything to teenager or adults alike, just to them. But when they fought, dear god it was the most hilarious thing that probably ever went on in this town.

One time, they argued over the same coat being selled in their stores and settled the matter on a car race. Neither won since both punctured their opponent's tires and leaked out their gas tank, much to Amelia's amusement. Eventually they agreed to sell it in both stores, but of course, Medusa sold more than Cruella, causing the fur fanatic to cut a part off Amelia's pay to make better advertisement.

In revenge, the teen decided to place the stink bomb she was supposed to put into Medusa's store into Cruella's car. Her crazy employer still doesn't know it was Amelia who did that, especially since she blamed the competition across the street.

So really it was more of a war with a small side war that no one was really aware of. Cruella vs. Medusa, Amelia vs. Medusa and, if her employer decided to cut her pay again, Amelia vs. Cruella.

Amelia loved her job.

* * *

Rachel had just managed to make it to school before the bell rang for the first class. The red head teen quickly whipped out her Timetable out of her bag before sighing with happiness and running off to her first class.

Luckily, she made it to the Dance room without any more bad luck. Rachel waited patiently on the floor of the Dance studio with the rest of her classmates, who were unsurprisingly female as their teacher entered the room to the sound of collective teenage sighs.

Their teacher, despite being known by the teachers as Sir Mirage was commonly known to the students as Mozenrath. Not that he argued of course, he appreciated their attention. Now, if only they would do the task set instead of staring at him strangely, that would be great.

Mozenrath stood in front of his class, quietly assessing the strange and to some degree, scary looks of adoration he was receiving from his students, all the while quietly pondering on exactly why he chose to teach here.

"Good morning class, today we will be learning the waltz, it's not really that hard to learn so don't worry, all you have to do is follow these exact footsteps." Mozenrath pointed at the foot directions on the nearby whiteboard, turning back to see if any of his class was getting this, only to see them still drooling over him.

The young teacher sighed in annoyance before picking up a nearby white board pen and flicking it to the other side of the room.

The reaction was immediate.

The class immediately fought all over themselves to pick it up and give it back to him. Eventually one of the eldest in his class managed to kick some of the girls out of the way and give it back to her idol.

"Thank you." He said sarcastically, watching as the teen over reacted, running over to her friends in a fit of giggles.

Why did these girls even bother to join the Dance class if they weren't going to dance? Mozenrath quickly gave the class a work sheet that even he knew they wouldn't work on as he went to get the CD player.

All things considered this was actually a good day. The bad days would usually contain nearly being ripped apart by the unsettling fans he apparently had. The poor man couldn't really see a way to deal with it peacefully, since giving them detention only made them even happier since they would be locked in a room with him the lunch time, which was a scary thought on its own.

Honestly, the only answer he could think of was to resign and quickly jump town before any of his students found out. But that option was quickly thrown out the window as soon as it occurred to him. He had to stay here, at least until **it **began, then he could leave as fast as his legs would allow.

After all **it or rather she **was the only reason he was still keeping this job. Or even alive for that matter.

* * *

David waited patiently for the rest of his Drama class to appear, his eyes tried due to a lack of sleep. These nightmares he'd been having...they weren't just plaguing him.

He had discovered through his talk with Aqua that not only is she also having the exact same nightmares, but so are Blake and Victoria.

Aqua had told him that she had seen them talking rather quietly about it when she had asked them after their order. It had honestly surprised David to discover he was not alone, but he wasn't so ready to push it away as just a coincidence like Aqua did. No, there was something strange going on here.

And David was going to find out what.

The second bell rang as the rest of David's class piled in, late as usual. Not that their teacher even noticed.

Now, the curly haired teen had never really asked after the apparent existence of anthropomorphic animals, being raised in the town he was he just kind of accepted it, and his Drama teacher was no exception.

Mr. John, or Honest John as he liked to be called was an anthropomorphic lion with all the courage of a small mouse. Anytime someone came forward with an angry expression he would hide under his desk, regardless of who it was. Some of his classmates were confused by their teachers preferred nickname, he was anything but honest, except when he was scared of course then he would say anything to save his butt.

David looked up at his teacher curiously, a plan forming in his mind...anything huh?

The curly haired teen's plans were interrupted momentarily by the arrival of the younger Maledicto child. David looked at her curiously before continuing in his planning.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Aqua asked him, sitting closer to him as she did so.

"I was thinking, about those nightmares we talked about yesterday and I think I've figured something out." He said absently, watching his Drama teacher's every move as he handed out some old drama sheets to work on.

Aqua sighed before deciding to hear him out, despite her doubts, "Tell me." She said curiously, moving her desk closer to his.

The gangly teen gave Aqua a weird look before finally deciding to bring up the strange occurrence that was happening as they spoke.

"Ummm...Why are you sitting here? I thought you had friends in this class?" David asked the brunette, who greeted him with a strange look of her own.

"What friends? I've been sitting on my own in these classes all year, just like you." She looked down, doodling quietly on the sheet in front of her before continuing.

"I just thought, cuz' of the talk we had yesterday...that we were friends...but if you don't wanna then that's fine."

The brunette finished quietly, about to stand when a hand stopped her.

"No wait, I don't mind, in fact, I could use you help with my plan." He said quickly, desperate not to lose another friend because of his awkwardness.

Aqua gave him a careful look before sitting properly and waiting for him to tell her about his plan, more than happy to finally have a friend of her own.

* * *

Shado watched quietly at the back of the class as his crush and David talked quietly, a little too close for the boys comfort.

He winced angrily as Aqua moved her desk closer to David's her smile widening. It made him feel...sick.

Did she not find the letter? Why hasn't noticed him yet? Why...Why couldn't he just get what he wanted from life!

"Makes you sick to see it huh?" Shado turned to see who was addressing him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, turning away from his classmate.

"Well now, hasn't your dad taught you to properly address the person offering you a life changing deal?" Shado glared intensely at the person, wanting nothing more than to be left alone, but still... he couldn't help but be curious...

"What are you offering?" He said simply, trying to hide his aggravation as he saw Aqua leave class with her new acquaintance.

"Something that'll change your current status on the popularity ladder, but first I need you to tell me something about your cousin..."

* * *

**I'm thinking of taking a break on this story, so I can work on some other stories that have been rattling around in my brain lately, but I'm not really sure...tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about how short it is. **

**I own nothing but my OC's **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nocte watched sadly as her brother pushed past her as they got to the front door of their home, having heard the almost silent sobs of heartbreak that had escaped him every so often since they had gotten off their school bus and walked down the street to their house.

He ran all the way up to his room, ignoring the surprised sounds of his elder brother Remus and pleadings of family as he slammed the bedroom door behind him, stopping only to check that the curtains were drawn over his window as he finally broke down, crying as softly as he could so as not to alert his family of his distress, not doubting for a second that weren't standing outside his door, listening for any signs of what could be troubling him.

The boy slowly sat on his carpeted floor, his sobs of unhappiness finally slowing as he took in deep breaths of the Bayou air, the familiar, if rank smell calming him more than he expected until finally he was able to get back onto his feet.

Though his demeanor had calmed itself his thoughts were still filled to the brim with anger over what he had seen only a few hours ago.

Aqua, talking to the spawn prejudice asshole Frollo, It was almost sickening to think that she would even consider talking to such a closed minded puppet like David Frollo. No she was just mislead by his words like many before her back in their middle school days, that's all, he still had a chance with her, after all what could she possibly even gain from that kind of acquaintance that she couldn't find in himself?

Shado felt his hands curl into tight fists before relaxing as he thought back on the discussion he had only moments after he had seen the revolting sight.

He had protection now, and only for a small unimportant price too, so why not take advantage of the situation?

Smirking he walked quickly and purposely to his closet, stopping only to look pointedly at his own shadow as he pulled a small brown box off a high shelf, the warnings he had received from his father about the box cleansed from his mind as he silently pulled out a rather special card from the deck that laid inside the box, his voice hard and controlling, sounding nothing like the small upset boy he had been only a few minutes ago.

"You know what to do."

Shado smiled looking back down at his shadow, noting happily that it was no longer there.

* * *

Nocte was about to knock on her twin's door again when he felt the door being opened and backed away, surprised at how calm her brother now looked, completely contrasting from his once upset demeanor.

"Hey, are you okay? I thought you might have been upset earlier." She said softly, almost surprised at the almost, joyful look in her twin's eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine Nocte, just had to iron out some dints in my plan." He said calmly, walking past her and into the kitchen, followed by his confused sister who noted how off looking he suddenly appeared.

"What plans?" She said, watching as her shadow flitted back and forth, clearly distressed before closing back into her current posture, only further worrying the teen as she lightly patted the wall where her shadow contrasted, a cold feeling traveling up her arm as she did so, shivering slightly as the cold reached her heart.

Something was wrong. Nocte turned to speak to her brother about this but is interrupted by her brother reassuring her with an obvious lie.

"Oh just some plans for the garden, I'll show you them later, for know, I have homework to do so if you'll excuse me." He said, taking a the sandwich he had made during their brief conversation back up to his room, stopping only to smile comfortingly at his only twin before going back into his room, shutting the door softly before walking back over to the small box that had been left on his bed, the mysterious deck of cards clearly visible inside it.

Shado took another card out of his deck and held it up in the air, smiling at the image of the lovers, his eyes sparkling with some strange sense of complete control.

"Now that my safety is completely confirmed, I have the chance to cut out those that have hurt me."

* * *

Aqua was walking home quietly from school when she heard someone yelling from behind her. Turning to see who wanted her attention she was surprised to see the school's head of football team, Blake Clayton running up to her.

The youngest Maledicto child blushed a deep red as He walked up to her, briefly stopping for a moment to catch his breath since he head to run a whole block just to catch up to her. Finally he managed to calm his heart rate and spoke, his voice so completely serious that the blush completely fell from Aqua's face.

"We need to talk."

Rachel watched as discreetly as she could behind one of the many palm trees as her man and that skank spoke in secret. It boiled her blood to see the ever perfect, curvy, boy attracting Aqua talking to her man. Well technically Rachel knew that Blake was really hers yet but she knew he would come to her, especially if the little infidel next to him were to suddenly disappear on the dance night, then the poor heartbroken boy would come crawling back to her.

The trouble causing red head was about to interrupt the obviously secret conversation between the two teens in front of her when he phone suddenly went off. Cursing her lack of hindsight as she checked the time Rachel ran back down the street, away from her two old targets as she was running late for her shift.

"I'll deal with them later." She whispered to herself as she casually slowed her running and walked calmly into her mother's clothing shop. Her mother looked up from her place at one of the many clothing racks and sighed, gesturing towards one of the many change rooms were stacks upon stacks of clothes were waiting for her.

"Well hurry up, these just came in today and all the other (better) models are having the day off so you might as well do it." Her mother said briefly as she walked into the back of the store as Rachel took one of the many fur coats and dresses off the pile and walked into the dressing room.

She had just finished trying the third dress and coat combination of the pile when Rachel heard her mother scream. Figuring that the elder toon had seen a mouse again she went back into her routine of trying on the most hideous clothing Rachel probably would ever have to wear. It was silent again for a few blissful seconds when suddenly her mother screamed out again.

Sighing in annoyance Rachel quickly changed back into her old clothes and walked into the back room where her mother was currently having a yelling match with the owner of the other store and her employee. Rachel briefly remembered the girl next to her mother's rival as that girl who was in her gym class' sister.

What was that social outcasts' name? Oh right, Katherine.

Rachel walked slowly into the room, Katherine's sister being the first to notice her as her eyes narrowed in instant judgement when she saw the skin clinging red dress that Rachel was currently wearing.

"Well Cruella, maybe you should think twice before you insult your models, then maybe you wouldn't need mine!" Medusa shouted loudly just as Cruella caught sight of Rachel, her eyes narrowing just as her protégé had done before speaking; the overall tone and expression just gave the teen chills.

"What about her?" Medusa gave one look at her daughter and sniffed disdainfully, turning back to her enemy with a questioning look that broke Rachel's heart more than anything else, and even caused the other teen's expression to change from boredom and hatred to sudden surprise and pity for the younger girl, who had by this point run out of the room after her mother had spoke.

"What, her? She's my own daughter and I would suggest you look elsewhere."

Amy watched the girl run out and glared at Medusa before running after her, leaving the villainesses alone together as the distant sobs of Medusa's daughter and Amy's attempts at comfort echoed down the hall.

"Dear me Medusa, you really think you're winning over your heir by doing this?" The PETA nightmare drawled sarcastically as she light up a cigarette, the other fashion fanatic glared back at her.

"Right because if I really wanted parental advice I'd get it from the woman who doesn't even know her daughter." She hissed back as she pointed obviously at a nearby ash tray as the other villain put out her cigarette.

"I know her well enough not to shove her in clothes she doesn't like and force her to play mini me." Cruella laughed as she walked out, barking at her protégé who was currently hugging the sobbing teen.

"Leave her be Amelia, she will know her own way in the world." Amy frowned at her boss's words before patting Rachel's back and walking out of the store. As soon as she was gone Cruella handed the sobbing teen a small card, her voice lowered so the drinking villain across the hall could not hear.

"Just in case you want some real respect in your life sweetie, you just call." Rachel took the card and mumbled quiet thanks before the villain left, leaving the teen crouched on the floor as her mother was currently getting herself as drunk as possible. The teen stood, placing the card in her bra before walking out of the store.

She didn't know where she was going, or what she was doing, but she did know one thing.

She didn't want to go home just yet.

* * *

Aqua walked into her house, her over all emotional structure at that moment was beyond heartbroken and down trodden as she remembered the discussion she had with Blake Clayton only an hour before hand.

"_Wait so you aren't going to the Dance with me? Then why did you say that?" _

"_I just panicked I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry? For what? After all who wants to be noticed anyway?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_What me? No I'm fine, totally fine. Just as good as anyone who was just built up only to be let down again. Thanks for the opportunity."_

"_I' m sorry? Are you mad at me?"_

_Slap._

After that things kind of went downhill from there as she just continued to scream abuse at him before running off, leaving a slightly confused and slapped teen behind her as she practically tore down the door and ran quickly up into her room, ignoring the sudden voices of her family as she locked her bedroom door and just cried into her pillow.

Minutes of sobbing and crap feelings later, Aqua sat up in her bed, her bleary red eyes looking over at her journal that was sitting up on her top shelf. Feeling the need to be told that she was beautiful, Aqua walked over to her shelf and pulled down the journal, in search of the poem she received from her mysterious admirer. As she flipped through the journal she became aware that the poem was not where she had placed it, in fact it wasn't in the journal at all.

"Looking for this?"

* * *

Katherine was walking carefully through the towns shops, her eyesight plainly on the list that was slightly crumpled in her hands as she was busy thinking over the one place she really actually wanted to be at this moment, all the while cursing under breath.

"Stupid dad, stupid Vacation, stupid Amy. Stupid, stupid..."

Her little mini rant was suddenly interrupted as she suddenly crashed into someone, the plastic bags she had been carrying splitting open as she crashed to the ground, the person she had bumped into yelling out before sitting up to see who had dared to crash into them, their little rant interrupted as they saw Katherine.

At the same time Katherine was glaring openly at the figure in front of her, knowing full well who it was and angry as all hell to see them.

"Hello mom."

* * *

Regina quietly walked through the garden front of her home, her school day tiring her beyond belief as she opened the front door, surprised to see her mother and father sitting quietly at the kitchen table, the tension of the room thick enough to cut with a knife as she walked in, the silence broken as she spoke up.

"Hey I'm back." both parents quickly snapped their heads to face her as they both looked equally angry, their anger however faded as they saw her completely, well her father's anyway.

Her mother looked angrier than Regina had ever seen her, even more then the one time Regina accidentally set fire to her horned hat collection. She just gave her daughter one look, nodding only as she remembered Regina's emerald green skin and eyes before turning back to her husband, her voice scathing and heated as Regina's father looked away from her.

"Well she's ours at least, or I don't know, maybe Hades and I had our fun at the wrong time and we just don't know if she's a god!" Her tone rose further and further until she was screaming, her daughter backing away in terror as her father stood from his chair, desperate to gain the upper hand in this situation that Regina was quickly deciding she didn't want to be a part of.

"Don't bring Regina into this, she didn't do anything wrong!" He yelled, his wife standing with him as she started to see red, Regina meanwhile was backing out of the room, her school bag held out in front of her as some form of protection, hoping that her parents would eventually stop yelling at each other and tell her what was going on.

"No but you did!"

"Enough!" Regina screamed as her parents turned to her, her bag suddenly across the room as she glared at her parents, angry that they would speak to each other this way.

"What are you arguing about?" She said in a quieter, yet still angry tone, her parents turning to glare at each other for a moment until her father eventually backed down as he explained to Regina what happened, her mother glaring intensely at him the whole time.

"You...you have a brother Regina."

* * *

**Okay, I'm back and most likely just dropped enough bombshells for one sadly short chapter. Review if you can, constructive criticism welcome as ever. Great to be back!**


End file.
